starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Óscaeda Xizor (Garbage)
Óscaeda Xizor (pronounced /shē'zōr/) was a Falleen Prince of House Sizhran and the leader of the powerful criminal organization Black Sun. Xizor was a ruthless competitor and charismatic public figure in high society with his headquarters in the city planet Coruscant. Close to the Imperial Palace, but less splendid, was Xizor's Palace his home outside Falleen. Biography Early Life Óscaeda Xizor was born on Falleen into a royal family where he developed his taste for an expensive lifestyle. Falleen was home to a biological weapons laboratory that worked on secret projects for ?. Vying for Vigo By 10 BJP, Xizor had already climbed high in the ranks of the Black Sun, and was one of the top contenders to become a Vigo. Xizor's main rival for the position was a Nediji assassin named Kaird. The two competed for the favor of Underlord Dal Perhi, both by completing missions for the Black Sun, and by setting traps that would ruin the other's mission, or standing with the Underlord. The competition came to a head when Kaird set up Xizor to buy a stolen hypergem that had been stolen from a boss on Metellos, which would cause the Prince to lose favor with Perhi for angering an important ally of the Black Sun. However, Xizor had set up Kaird to come up with the scheme, and when Xizor purchased the hypergem, he took it to Underlord Perhi as a sign of his loyalty, and to turn Kaird in. Believing that he had all but secured the position of Vigo, Xizor was given one final mission to carry out for Perhi: find and retrieve the droid 10-4TO. The droid was being hunted by both the Empire and a budding resistance movement known as the Whiplash, and Underlord Perhi wanted possession of the droid to use it as a bargaining chip to make sure the Empire did not interfere with the Black Sun's operations. However, obtaining the droid was not Perhi's objective for the mission, instead he was setting Xizor up to be assassinated by Kaird, who posed less of a threat to Perhi's power. The assassination attempt failed, and with the help of 10-4TO, Xizor captured Kaird, and headed for the Factory District after a brief encounter with Jedi Jax Pavan and his band of companions who were hunting for the droid. There, Xizor revealed to Kaird that he planned to kill Underlord Perhi, and replace him with a human replica droid so that he could control Perhi and eventually rise to the rank of Underlord. He planned to brainwash Kaird into assassinating Perhi, but was foiled when he found that his team of scientists had been murdered by feral droids. Family tragedy In 9 BJP, a flesh-eating bacterial agent was accidentally released from the bioweapons lab, causing The Jedi to order the lab, and the surrounding city, to be razed to prevent an outbreak and keep his projects secret. Xizor's father, King Haxim, was the ruler of the local region, and his parents, brother, two sisters and three uncles perished in the orbital bombardment. Xizor was off-planet at the time, cementing his position as a Vigo in Black Sun, which still hadn't recovered from the assassination of its leader Alexi Garyn. Upon his return, he had virtually all knowledge of his position destroyed. He planned revenge on The Jedi Order but didn't want knowledge of his personal vendetta made public. In the years that followed, Xizor built two concurrent empires: one legitimate, one criminal. Xizor emerged as the leader of Black Sun and the proprietor of several major galactic corporations. To fund and facilitate his illegal empire, Xizor had his legal firms, such as Xizor Transport Systems, funnel funds, transfer contraband and launder millions of credits. Xizor was driven by his desire to restore his opulent lifestyle and to destroy The Jedi Order. The Falleen Prince ordered himself a personal craft, the Virago, which was a custom heavily modified StarViper Assault Fighter, made just for him. Upon completion, Xizor purchased all rights to the fighter, ensuring it was unique. It was around this time, that he funded two Republic scientists to create a perfect Replica Droid of a Human Female, who he would later name Guri. Hutt politics .]] Xizor took a great deal of interest in dealing with the Hutts; knowing that they were the masters of all illegal activities in the Outer Rim, he hoped to ally himself with them and expand Black Sun's power to even greater levels. The occasion for this was presented to him by the conflict between the two largest Hutt clans, Besadii and Desilijic, between 5 and 2 BBY. When Aruk the Hutt, head of Besadii clan, was assassinated by his rivals from Desilijic, Xizor offered his assistance to Aruk's heir, Durga; he offered to kill off Durga's rivals within the kajidic, ensuring a smooth transition of power, in exchange for his cut of the profits in Besadii's spice enterprise on Ylesia. Later on, he also provided Durga with security for Ylesia, by offering him the services of a private security company that normally worked with Black Sun; again, Durga agreed, and in exchange offered Xizor an even greater share of the Ylesian enterprise. When a Rebel strike team destroyed Ylesia anyway, Durga was left with little to no resources, and subsequently became one of Xizor's vigos, one of many subordinates in the Black Sun organization. Even after the "acquisition" of Besadii, Xizor also had dealings with Jabba the Hutt, head of Desilijic, with Jabba addressing him in Basic, a very rare concession from a Hutt lord. In the end, Xizor had succeeded in extending Black Sun's power far into the Outer Rim, while eliminating the threat of serious Hutt competition. In the galactic underworld, Black Sun was a power without equal. Xizor also worked with the Assembler, Kud'ar Mub'at to bring about the destruction of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. The goal was to create a supply of freelance bounty hunters (i.e., Boba Fett) for the Empire. However, he only succeeded in splitting the Guild into two warring factions. At one point, he tried and failed to wrest control of Kuat Drive Yards from Kuat of Kuat. New Order Mere months after Palpatine's Declaration of a New Order, Xizor contacted Tyber Zann, head of the Zann Consortium, a rival criminal organization and made a deal with him. Zann agreed to steal tibanna from Bespin and share 50% of the profit with Xizor who would arrange a meeting with the Emperor or one of his representatives. Zann did so, but suspecting a double cross decided to plant evidence pointing to Xizor during the raid and hired IG-88 to get access to planets on Zann's hit list, after the theft, he sold the Tibanna Gas on the Black Market and used some to build his fleet. During this time, Xizor also worked with the Empire, assisting in the construction of the Death Star. Xizor offered Darth Vader 300 ships for the construction project, and though Vader distrusted the crime lord, he could not refuse without answering to the Emperor's wrath. Vader had good reason to distrust Xizor, however. To disguise his planned revenge, Xizor used his connections to remove all record of the Jedi Order's involvement in the death of his family. Everyone assumed their rivalry was jockeying for favor from Emperor Palpatine, who subtly encouraged the rivalry. Personality and traits Óscaeda Xizor was known to have dashing good looks, hard-won experience combined with the arrogance of a natural leader. He had an excellent judge of character, and believed himself to be inherently superior to everyone.